


Eating Ice Cream

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Bodyguard Hotch, Cute, Famous Reid, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You know the protocol by now," Hotch remarked, quickly swiping the ice cream and spoon from the other man and pulling it across the counter towards himself.  He then proceeded to break the seal around the lid and opened the container.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hotch, it's a <strong>brand new</strong> container of ice cream.  Besides, if someone were going to poison me, it would more likely be in my coffee or tea," Spencer complained with a frown.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.  Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Brewed to Matter is an actual flavor. It's made by Ben & Jerry's.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~

"You know the protocol by now," Hotch remarked, quickly swiping the ice cream and spoon from the other man and pulling it across the counter towards himself.  He then proceeded to break the seal around the lid and opened the container.

"Hotch, it's a  _brand new_ container of ice cream.  Besides, if someone were going to poison me, it would more likely be in my coffee or tea," Spencer complained with a frown.

The older man ignored him and scooped a bite of the Brewed to Matter ice cream, barely refraining from making a face at the overly sweet taste. He didn't want a repeat of his first week with Spencer watching his facial expressions like a hawk—and even going so far as to set up situations as "tests" for him. "It passes." He pushed the carton back across the counter as he placed the used spoon in the sink, and then he opened the nearby drawer, pulling out another spoon and holding it out for the younger man to take.

"Thank you," Spencer murmured, accepting the clean spoon and getting a scoop of the ice cream.  Hotch smiled at the happy hum that followed, and a moment later he was walking after the brunette male as he headed out of the kitchen and down the hallway.  "You know, if you'll give me a list of foods you like, I can stock some here.  I always feel weird when I'm eating something, and you're left without because you don't like anything I have."

It was an unnecessary offer, and not one that many people would extend.  Because of that, it warmed him.  "You have plenty I would eat, Spencer."  He almost ran into the celebrity as Spencer suddenly stopped and turned to face him.

"Then why don't you ever eat anything?" the younger man queried, his voice sounding almost hurt.

Realizing he was treading on unsteady ground, Hotch replied almost vaguely with, "I eat at least three times a day."

Spencer scowled and brandished his spoon irately.  "You test  _my_ food at least three times a day.  I only ever see you eat one meal, maybe two, and they're usually small, standard sandwiches or some awful Chinese food, and if I offer, you refuse to let me buy you anything.  Actually, you refuse to let  _anyone_ buy you anything.  So let me rephrase my question:  why don't you ever eat anything I have here when you're pretty much living with me, and I've offered it multiple times?"

Hotch was startled by the sudden display of anger, as well as the obvious attentiveness to detail.  If Spencer paid that much attention to everything, then hiring a bodyguard seemed almost redundant.  "Mostly out of habit; typically people request the exact opposite of me.  And perhaps you can answer something for me, now.  Why would you hire someome to protect you when you are clearly capable of noticing extraneous details most would dismiss?"

Reid frowned and glanced away, a pretty blush coloring his cheeks that Hotch attempted to ignore.  "Noticing something is out of place doesn't equate to protection.  I'm not terrible at fending off an attacker in hand-to-hand combat, but I'm also well aware that most stalkers—if they decide upon an unfavorable endgame—aren't likely to come after the target of their obsession without some sort of weapon, typically a handgun, in order to force their victim to submit.  After some discussion with close friends and with my mother, it was decided that I should hire someone who could be of assistance should such a situation occur."

The older man was impressed.  Not many celebrities were willing to make that adjustment without plenty of pressure from others.  Granted, if Hotch had learned anything in the past weeks, it was definitely that Spencer Reid constantly surpassed expectations.  Which was probably what prompted him to ask, "Has anyone ever taught you how to shoot?"

Spencer seemed perplexed by what probably sounded like an abrupt change of subject, but to his credit he simply answered, "No, there was never a need."

"Would you be opposed to me teaching you?"  The question passed Hotch's lips before he even had the chance to consider asking it, but it proved to be worth the concession when the younger man looked excitedly surprised.  There was something pleasing about being the person who caused that expression.

"Are you serious?  You're allowed to do that?" Spencer inquired, and Hotch heard the barely-contained hopefulness in his voice.

Hotch crossed his arms over his chest as he replied, "Of course.  Though if it makes you uncomfortable, I have a friend who could teach you instead."

"No!  No, I trust you.  I'd rather learn from you than a stranger."  Spencer turned and started walking again.  "Let's check my schedule and see what days we can plan for it."  Hotch followed obediently, resisting the urge to smile at how eager the younger man was about the idea.  He only hoped that eagerness continued during the actual lessons.


End file.
